GTA-Action
by ZhayFiction
Summary: lit
1. The Standoff Heist

The long awaited second chapter to GTA-Action! The second heist unfolds as the main characters try to rob a bank, though it turns into an epic air chase.

Enjoy! – ZhayFiction

(A school friend named Zachary asked to be in this story, so he will be in a side role as hacker in this chapter, but may be a main character in the next one.)

CHAPTER 2- THE STANDOFF HEIST

"Ok. So the bank is well guarded, but holds millions inside." said Daniel. "We could all get ourselves each an Adder if nothing goes wrong." _But something always goes wrong._ The three outlaws each had the same thought rolling through their heads. "Here's the plan." said Daniel. Ethan is going to take his Infernus to the airport, and get the Vestra. It's small, but it'll hold a lot of people. That's what we want. Daniel and I will storm the bank after the hacker…wait." said Lars. "We need a hacker to disable the alarms, so we can get in and get out." "Well…." whispered Daniel. "I do know a guy who lives on Alta St. named Zachary." "He's pretty good with computer systems." "Yeah, we'll have him hack the alarms, and then we take out the tellers, blow up the safe, and grab the money." said Lars. "Ethan will land the Vestra on the street outside, we all pile in, and escape." "Zach will be based here so he doesn't have to get in the action too much." "Let's do this." The three crims got in Daniel's Dubsta 6x6 to get to Zachary's apartment. Alta St. wasn't the best place to live, but it was sure up there. Daniel had used his money to buy an apartment over at Tinsel Towers. _Ahh…_, Daniel thought as he daydreamed of his bed. Suddenly he snapped out of his daze. He was back in the life. The thug life. He buzzed Zach's apartment. Zach came out with sleepy eyes and a red computer. "Hey, Zach!" said Daniel. "Whaddya want…" said Zachary, sleepily. "We have a heist that could use some computer expertise." "And a ten percent cut!" said Daniel. "Fine." said Zach. They all climbed into Daniel's Dubsta.

(2 Hours later)

The Heist begins.

(Ethan P.O.V)

I sped down the road with my custom Infernus towards the airport. I hit the stunt jump just right outside the gate and flew towards the sun. My Infernus' light weight allowed it to "cruise" through the air for a long time. I had ordered my Vestra from Pegasus. The unfamiliar sunset red shape prominently stood halfway down the runway. I went into it, the stairs folding down. The cockpit seemed familiar, but this was a plane I had never flown before! Then I realized that this plane cockpit had the same design as the Cuban 800, but very, very renovated. I slowly put the Vestra down the runway, lifting off sooner than I expected. _Fast, too, _I thought. The plane was nimble in the air. For now I should fly to the general area of the bank, and wait for Daniel and Lars to need evac.

(Daniel P.O.V)

"Yeah, so this is where you're going to be based, Zach." "Just hack into the bank's alarms and tell them to turn off or whatever your computer sorcery does." I said. The duo walked out of the building, l hopped in my Dubsta, and Lars clambered on his Shitzu Hakuchou. We both sped towards the bank. Lars and I hopped off at the main entrance. "Zach, I need those alarms gone pronto." I said. through his headset. "I got them gone. You can start the plan now." said Zach. Lars and I stormed through the front doors, guns raised at the tellers. "WE NEED THE MONEY NOW!" shouted Lars. We shot the roof. The tellers scrambled to their positions and gave us each their money. We got about $100,000. "NOW GET US IN THE SAFE!" yelled Lars. The manager entered the code. We started stuffing cash into our bag as we earned millions of dollars. "About a minute left of free-time." said Zach. We had gotten all the cash. "Ethan, land the Vestra!" The plane touched down on the road, nearly missing my Dubsta. We stepped in the plane. "Home free!" said Lars as we took our seats. Just as we took off, an LSPD NooSE van scuuuuuurted around the corner. "They're in a plane! Send jets after them!" the lead officer yelled. "They're scrambling jets at Fort Zancudo!" Zach said. "You guys need to move to Sandy Shores real fast! They're already over Los Santos! Move!" Zach yelled. We flew over the Vinewood Hills when we heard the HISS of an approaching missile. Ethan pulled a barrel roll. The missile whooshed past. "Oh my god." said Lars. The jet fired its cannons. We did a loop-the-loop and avoided their fire. _Somehow we have to take out this thing..That's it!_ thought Daniel. "Ethan!" said Daniel. "Fly low over the hills!" "Lead the jet to a really big one!" The jet followed. We flew very close to the ground. Suddenly, before we were hit by the hills, we pulled up and flew straight up. The jet, stunned by this maneuver, just hit the hill and blew up with a bright yellow flash that all of us could see. "Yeah!" said Lars. We could see Sandy Shores airfield now. The Vestra touched down as we hit rocky pebbles and stones. "Woo-hoo!" said Lars as we stepped out of the plane. "We got some money now. The three thugs high-fived and immediately, Lars went on to Legendary Motorsport and bought an Adder. He called his mechanic to deliver it to him. "Adder!" Lars yelled as it spawned. The metallic blue paint job gleamed in the sunlight. Lars hopped in it and took it for a test ride. The thing just blasted, no, _rocketed_ down the airstrip. "Yea-hoo!" Lars yelled.

EARNINGS

Cash stolen- $3,100,000

Zach's cut-310,000

Lars's cut- $930,000

Daniel's cut- $930,000

Ethan's cut- $930,000

Thanks for reading! Third chapter will be up soon!- ZhayFiction


	2. The Sniper Heist

GTA-ACTION

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note- Phew. Finally! Whatever you guys want to say, GTA Action is BACK! That's right, I'm not dead, my computer just died and I can't write from my mobile device. But, here's chapter three, and I hope you enjoy! –ZhayFiction**

**Chapter Three**

The Sniper Heist

Daniel and his crew stood atop the mighty Mount Chiliad, preparing to parachute. They were rich enough to afford a trip up from the proceeds of that bank they robbed two months ago." So, want to settle the score?" said Daniel. Zachary nodded. "Yeah." Zach prepared to jump, his body tensing as he saw the sheer drop below him. _Go, _his mind told him, but his body wouldn't respond. Then he felt two strong hands push him off, and he was hurtling through open air. _Daniel's latest joke… _ he thought. "Good one, Daniel!" said Lars very enthusiastically. Ethan was doubled over in laughter after he had recorded the pushing-off on his I-Fruit 9 and posted it to bleeter. Now the trio leaped off of the precipice. "Thug life!" said Ethan. They all pulled their red parachutes, but Lars's wouldn't come out. "Grab on to me, Lars!" said Daniel. Lars took hold as the ground grew before him. "Ungh!" grunted Lars as he felt the hard landing. Zachary immediately gave Daniel a hard slug in the arm for pushing him off the mountain. "We need to get revenge on Ammu-Nation for them failing to make "quality parachutes"." said Lars.

"Actually, I was thinking of just a plan. Let's get to Ethan's apartment. They all hopped into a waiting limousine and rode off.

2 hours later

At Ethan's apartment

"So, AmmuNation is having a meeting to make a million-dollar transaction on the top of the construction site on Alta. We need one person on top of the Maze Bank tower with a high-powered sniper rifle, covering us as we storm the tower. We also need a hacker to silence our GPS tracker as we escape to the sewers to get that money to us.

We need a driver though." droned Lars.

"I happen to know a contact named Allen that projects his focus onto the realm of criminal driving.." said Zach. "Fine… fine. Call him up and tell him to meet us over here." said Daniel. Zachary took out his Bison phone and dialed Allen's number. Allen picked up. "Hello?" he said. "This is Allen." Zach handed the phone to Daniel. "Hey, Allen.. You probably don't know me, but I'm an experienced criminal looking for some help in the field of getaways." "What and where." said Allen sternly. "We need a land exfiltration from Alta Street to the Los Santos River. "Got it." said Allen. "Call me up in a week."

One week later

Ethan's apartment

"Alright, so everyone got the plan down?" said Ethan. The crew of thugs nodded. "Then let's move.

(Lars P.O.V)

The Buzzard lifted off the ground effortlessly as I pulled back on the joystick. I headed towards the city and was soon inside the limits. I pulled up to land on the MB tower and landed on the helipad. I quickly set up and opened the case. I jumped off to the lower level but came back up for a better line of sight. "Alright." I said through my headset. "I have eyes on the meeting." Ethan responded. "We are ready. Initiate plan Tiger Strike." The two helos suddenly rose, breaching the sightline of the building. The miniguns opened fire as the pilots pressed that infamous red button. "He's making a run for it!" said Ethan. "You have to take the shot!" "Negative.." I said. "I'll wait for my moment. I had the crosshairs on his head.I pulled the trigger and blood sprayed out in a cloud of red. Ethan, Zach, and Daniel were moving in. "Lars." Daniel said. "We're afraid that helicopter that he was running for wasn't to pick him up. Hold out till Ethan gets there."

Lars was shocked. He saw the black dot coming closer and closer. The black dot of impending doom knocking at his door. "Hands up!" the Merryweather operatives said as Lars struggled to rise. "Get in!" Lars surprisingly spun around and hit a operative in the face as his ride rose. Lars hit the ground as the Merryweather thugs were sprayed by relentless minigun fire. Ethan hovered two feet off the edge. "Jump!" he said. Lars leaped in and they flew off.

(Zach POV)

We hurtled down the street on the three Bati 801s that Allen had prepared for us. We had turned into the LS River and were racing down the side now. The cops knew and were determined to stop us. I had to ramp a car as it almost rammed me. We were out of formation as we turned into the sewers. Suddenly my bike putt-putted to a stop. I was captured.

Daniel POV

"They're holding Zach in the LS River, just past the bridge. Suggest inserting Lars to cause a distraction." Allen said. "Alright." Ethan responded. He flew the 'copter to the bridge and encountered some very serious looking thugs. Lars set up by the bridge and began to scope in, while me and Allen headed over to the side of the canal with heavy machine guns. "On your mark." I said. Lars cracked off a shot, killing the sergeant that was arresting Zach. Allen and I immediately opened fire, killing tens in about twenty seconds. In one minute, the gunfight was over, and Zach had survived. Allen grabbed him and dragged him up to the bridge, where we all got in the helicopter and flew away.

Money earned

Zach's cut- $500,000

Allen's cut- $225,000

Daniel's cut- 1,425,000

Lars's cut- 1,425,000

Ethan's cut- 1,425,000


	3. Finale

GTA-Action

Chapter 4

_Finale_

**_Finale_**

Lars slammed the brakes as the rogue rider tried to bump him off the mountain. He swerved back for a counterattack. _Smash!_ The lime green bike swerved out of control and went tumbling down the steep slope in a cloud of dust. Lars went along the trail until he heard his phone go _ding!_ That was Daniel's tone. _He never texts me unless there's a heist_, thought Lars. Lars executed a perfectly timed bunny-hop on his hot-pink BMX bike to hop over the fence. He rolled down the mountain, and hit a slanted rock shaped like a jump. At the top of the arc, he thought:_ Screw the bike!, _and jumped off. He pulled his parachute. He had since found a private parachute retailer. He floated down to his custom blue Adder and hopped in. Then he heard a ear-splitting crash. Lars turned to see his hot pink BMX bike smash through the car next to him. "Lucky him", Lars said to himself as he blasted off in his Adder.

**Time Skip 2H**

Lars pulled up to Eclipse Boulevard to visit Daniel. He slowly reduced the speed on his car before he stepped out. The wind blew lightly on his light brown hair, ruffling it from its original style. He pushed open the grand doors, and walked in slowly. The cool air welcomed him. He soon reached the elevator and got inside. He pressed 21 and then looked around at the grandiose interior. The elevator dinged. He stepped out to Daniel's penthouse to be greeted by a cacophony of noise. He pushed open the door to see a crew meeting in full scale. _Well, just in time to join the fun,_ he thought. He sat down on one of the white cushions on Daniel's couch. The leader of the band of gangsters was just going into the plan.

"So, the Maibatsu factory is storing a heavily customized and famous Turismo-R that can be sold for about twenty million dollars. The plan is simple. We get in, grab the car, and get out. But, the whole thing has to be done under complete stealth. Alright. Let's do this.

**Time Skip, 3D**

Zachary's night vision goggles glowed with a faint light. He talked to Daniel over the comm. "Guard below me." "Take him out", Daniel replied. Zach jumped off the roof and stabbed the guard with his momentum down. "About ten minutes until they see the bodies." said Daniel. Zach walked through the maze of a compound, assured that his comrades with the Cargobob were ready to go. He saw a guard patrolling the way he needed to go to get to the lime green prize. He threw a hooked dart at the guard and watched as it went through the guard's neck. He dropped to the ground, dead. Zach jumped down from the roof, then going to the car. He threw a sleeping dart at the guard and after about 3 seconds, he went to sleep, falling to the ground. Zach picked the lock on the lime green Turismo and he hopped in right as a guard woke up. "Hey!" he yelled as Zach drove away into the night.

"You've got mercenaries after you!" Daniel said over the comm.

Zach swerved, dodging bullets. He saw in the distance a jump on a bridge heading towards the drop-off point in Sandy Shores. Zach hit the throttle on the green Turismo as he hurtled towards the bridge. He hit the jump as he enabled the wings feature on the pimped car. Jet wings popped out on the sides and he flew to Sandy Shores.


End file.
